Infortunios
by MarshmallowB
Summary: La condición del corazón de Yachi no era la suficiente como para tolerar la intensa presión que Tsukishima causaba en ella.


**_Haikyuu!_** no me pertenece.

Capítulo I

Desde el momento que ingresó como mánager del equipo de volleyball de la preparatoria a la que asiste, su progenitora ha llegado a murmurar en algunas ocasiones con un palpable tono que denota orgullo maternal el como Yachi ha evolucionado significativamente desde hace algunos meses. Nunca ha profundizado en el tema, pero probablemente sea favorable según el criterio de una mujer autónoma como lo es su mamá.

De todas maneras, el contraste entre Madoka Yachi y su hija continuaba siendo abismal, incluso la rubia se visualizaba a kilómetros de distancia de poder llegar a tener una confianza similar a la que suele emanar la mayor, aspecto que no solía cooperar con la nula confianza en sí misma, siendo los limitados halagos recibidos por su parte como disimulada presión extra a su espalda.

Sin embargo aún no terminaba de comprender los diabólicos métodos que solía emplear Hinata Shōyō de forma inconsciente para que Hitoka Yachi actuara de manera tan temeraria y atrevida como aquella. La primera vez fue cuando le tomó de la mano y emprendió carrera a costas de ella, terminando en una confesión de convicción pura influida por el joven de cabello naranja, siendo un arrebato inolvidable para ella, durante secundaria nunca habría creído, ni en sus sueños más insensatos, que ella sería capaz de afirmarle a su madre con tal confianza como lo hizo.

Pasó su mano libre por encima de su camisa buscando arrugas inexistentes en su prenda a la vez que sus labios en un mohín soltaban un desentonado silbido nervioso que se escuchó más como un cacaraqueo; sin agregar que sus robóticos movimientos le daban una apariencia sospechosa que no engañaría ni al más carente de neuronas. Se detuvo unos segundos en su trayecto clavando su vista en sus pies en un inútil y patético intento de atrasar el fatídico y espantoso encuentro con su _muerte._

En un movimiento errático de cuello su mirada alcanzó a parar sobre dos figuras que le veían directamente a la lejanía, uno escondido detrás de otro. Aún a esa distancia la melena naranja de Hinata era bastante llamativa y difícilmente podría camuflajearla. El joven levantó ambos pulgares en su dirección mientras una descomunal sonrisa bailaba en su rostro, tan pulcra que casi la dejó ciega.

Kageyama, al contrario del otro, éste tenía una expresión insólita que tanteaba lo tenebroso, una atenta mirada que vigilaba cada movimiento que haría, expectante a todo y por lo visto rebosante de inconstantes perspectivas. Tembló involuntariamente a causa de la escalofriante escena.

Tragó audiblemente, para éste punto Hitoka ya había rezado sus plegarias y se había disculpado mentalmente por cada posible mala acción que hizo durante su corta vida. Además, si se le permitía a un personaje secundario como lo es ella predicar la maldad en sus próximas acciones, humildemente aceptaría toda condena sin rechistar.

Además, como se trataban de sus últimos minutos con vida, la miserable película de su existencia comenzó a reproducirse ante sus ojos con cada paso que daba hacía las bancas al otro lado de la cancha, pasando por el medio de ésta.

—_¿A ustedes nunca les ha dado curiosidad ver a Tsukishima sin lentes?-_

_El comentario tomó de imprevisto a Kageyama congelando su caminar repentinamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Yachi por debajo de los dos navegó su mirada de un joven a otro para después comenzar a meditar las palabras de Hinata, adentrándose en una ensoñación exhaustiva._

—_Quizás sus ojos son diminutos sin ellos. _—s_eñaló la rubia curiosa._

Con la rastrera excusa de ofrecerle una botella de suero a la víctima, la pequeña chica se acercaba al bloqueador de Karasuno que se hallaba de espaldas a la cancha mientras en su mano derecha portaba su teléfono celular tecleando en la pantalla ajeno a la emboscada en la que iba a ser protagonista.

Ésta probablemente será la única vez que pueda tomar un papel principal en mi vida, ¡y será de villano! Santo cielo ¿su mamá estará orgullosa de saberlo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Que pensará la pobre mujer cuando le llamen para identificar su cuerpo? ¡Que vergonzoso!

Además, justo ese día trae un ridículo conjunto de estampado de ositos, sin agregar de modo vergonzoso que... Yachi continúa usando _corpiño._

Si Tsukishima-kun se apiada de esta pobre alma, ¡juro solemnemente nunca volver a caer tan bajo y disculparme por atacar de esa manera su privacidad visual!

—_Es sencillo Yachi-san, tomas los lentes... ¡Y sales corriendo! _—i_ndicó Hinata mientras hacía un espectáculo de __mímica moviendo los brazos coordinados en una carrera falsa. _—_Después, nosotros lo atacamos y le sacamos la foto._

—_¿P-por qué debo ser-r-r y-yo? _—c_uestionó la rubia mortificada, si de condición se tratase, claramente el joven de cabello naranja sería mejor sebo. Y sacar una foto sonaba más sencillo que salir corriendo de un hombre que medía casi dos metros._

—_Eres una chica _—_Mencionó el otro presente en tono apacible e indiferente, el pequeño cuervo le volteó a ver pasmado._

_¿Tsukishima no golpea niñas? ¿Es lo que está dando a entender?_

—_¿Y tú cómo sabes Bakeyama?, ¡por eso debe de correr!, ¡con ese monstruo de lentes no se sabe!_

Los tres estudiantes de último año le veían de cerca, presentes a cómo el alma abandonaba su cuerpo y el color en el rostro de la pequeña perdía intensidad cada vez más. Los orbes de los labios de Sugawara se alzaron en una silenciosa sonrisa, con Hinata y Kageyama al acecho, era claro que la joven andaba en contra de su voluntad. Daichi al contrario, hizo una cansina mueca disgustado, sin embargo, no tenía planeado interferir, aún.

—¿No luce como una confesión?

—¿Que cosas dices, barbudo?

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Sugawara meditando las palabras de Asahi. ¿Una confesión? imposible. Aquella escena lucía diferente a una chica enamorada de preparatoria, usualmente las confesiones no consisten en parecer presa de dos desastrosos cuervos, bueno, hasta donde el sabe. No es como si fuera experto en el tema.

Tampoco es muy popular con las chicas en la preparatoria.

No, definitivamente aquello lucía _distinto._

—Hmm... ¿No parece más bien una carnada? —distinguió a Hinata, señalando sus piernas flexionadas ligeramente, vacante en saltarle a Tsukishima en cualquier momento. ¿A favor de Yachi?, eso aún no sabía. Además, si vas a defender a una chica, mínimamente, no estarías a más de seis metros a la lejanía.

La rubia absorta en los numerables pensamientos negativos que le abordaban durante esos momentos, cuales no podrían ser disipados ni con incontables halagos, no fue consciente que ya se encontraba ubicada a dos metros lejos del excelente bloqueador de Karasuno este, ignorando su persona.

En situaciones de vida o muerte, como lo era ésta, agradecía a todo Dios existente el ser dueña de tan poca presencia como la que ella contaba. Después de todo, Hitoka es la niña de la que sueles acordarte a lo último, en una dudosa balanza de si estuvo presente o no.

—Tsu-Tsukishima-kun.

Rememoró nuevamente las palabras de Hinata esa mañana, casualmente se habían topado entre los pasillos cercanos a la entrada principal. Buscando una inexistente calma para mantener al margen sus extremistas emociones desbordantes.

—_¿Cómo se supone que se los arrebate? _—b_ramó en un deje desesperado, aún con las reducidas esperanzas de verse fuera de aquel absurdo e infantil objetivo. Pero, bueno, ella nunca había visto a Tsukishima sin lentes. En realidad, para ser exactos, ni siquiera había prestado atención a ese aspecto hasta que lo mencionaron, picando su interés._

—_¡Bastante fácil, Yachi-san!_

Se acercó tres pasos más al rubio, acortando la distancia entre sus manos y los ahora lentes que usualmente portaba. Éste le vio por debajo de su mentón indolente por la mención. Y de sus labios solo salió un murmuro parecido a un ''hmm'' a Yachi le pareció más como un gato dormilón y malhumorado más que un cuervo que te sacará los ojos.

Kageyama se mantuvo pensativo durante todo momento, frente a sus narices un par de rubios que podría dar a lucir que estarían conversando. Solo... _podría. _

Pero solo había el inconveniente que ninguno de los dos abría los labios.

Aquello no podía ser catalogado como conversación.

Mientras que Tsukishima parecía estar perdiendo su nula paciencia, Yachi se encontraba en un trance nervioso, balbuceando palabras sin nexos entre ellas.

El armador frunció los labios ceñudo ante lo que miraba, había una cuestión que le picaba en el subconsciente desde hace rato. Giró su cuello hacía su compañero, con una incognita entre cejas.

—¿Acaso no has visto ya a Tsukishima sin lentes?

Hinata le vio por detrás de su espalda con gesto confundido, dándole una imagen de no comprender lo más mínimo su pregunta. O de un retrasado mental. A Kageyama le pareció más bien la segunda. Finalmente el pelirrojo abandonó su escondite detrás de él, colocándose a su lado ahora, hizo un ademán de mano restando importancia a la incógnita, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, sonriendo mientras mostraba su dentadura.

—Ah. Sí.

—Oh.

—¿Tú?

—Yo también en realidad.

Nuevamente dirigieron su vista hacía los rubios del equipo, éstos emanando una incómoda vibra. El tormento de Yachi era palpable a kilómetros.

Además el encontrarse presa entre ese par de ojos ligeramente molestos causó que le comenzaran a sudar las manos.

Pero, era simple (según por palabras del hombre con cabellos naranjas) solo debía tomar sus lentes, los cuales no eran sus comunes gafas de deporte con cintas resistentes. Ahora solo eran los usuales que portaba fuera de los entrenamientos o partidos.

Tomar unos lentes debería ser bastante fácil, incluso para ella, comprendía a la perfección el mecanismo de huida. Ubicando su vista por inercia entre el espacio de las cejas del bloqueador, evitando tener real contacto visual con éste, se apresuró a formular su pregunta para finalmente distraerlo.

—¿N-no quieres-s-s...?

—¿Qué?

—¿Agua?

—No.

Su respuesta le tomó de imprevisto, quedándose estática ante ésta, ¿ahora que podría hacer? su mente se hallaba en blanco, sin mencionar la intimidante mirada del joven hombre de cabellos rubios. Divagó su mirada por los alrededores, buscando a sus compañeros del crimen, éstos parecían conversar de algún tipo de extravagante modo, el más bajo escondido por detrás del de cabellos oscuros. Se armó de valor, tomando una bocanada de aire, inflando su barriga de modo antiestético.

—P-pero...

De agallas arrancadas desde las profundidades de su alma y con un impulsivo arrebato, colocó entre las manos la botella de agua, empujando su pecho con fuerza inexistentes, éste tomándolo entre movimientos inconstantes a causa que al verse presionado irresponsablemente comenzó a derramarse por el chupón, viéndose repentinamente salpicado por aquella bebida.

—¡Hidrátate del modo correcto, por favor! ¡Pareces una pasa seca!

La rubia aprovechó el momento de confusión del bloqueador por todo aquel desastre, con temblorosos movimientos, tomó con sus finos dedos el par de anteojos, con una delicadeza espectacular y con disimulo, emprendió una carrera desenfrenada con zancadas espectaculares por toda la cancha, con su corazón desbocado se alejó lo posible de Kei en lo que éste, empapado y con el uniforme pegado contra su cuerpo, ignoraba sus desesperados movimientos.

Yachi vió a los ojos a Kageyama, éstos abiertos una fracción por la escena, sus cortas piernas no le brindaban la suficiente capacidad para alejarse en su totalidad del rubio, pero con orgullo, no volteó hacía atrás, más por miedo a ver cara a cara su fatídico final.

Sin embargo, no contaba con un balón abandonado en la mitad del lugar, ésta, despistada y cabeza hueca pisó en su totalidad y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Causando un estruendoso ruido, llamando la atención de los presentes. Con pánico se recargó con sus codos, el rostro del joven se entornó de un intenso color rojo ante la vergonzosa escena. Su barriga le dolía y sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo, lastimandole. Lo peor de todo aquello fue...

**— **¿¡Causé un temblor!?

**—**Oh, Yachi-san, lo hiciste. **—**El soberbio y conocido tono le heló la sangre. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y detenerse a la altura de sus rodillas, tragó saliva audiblemente.**— **Y no solo fue eso. También rompiste mis lentes.

¿Qué?

Con un lento y nervioso movimiento de cabeza, alzó su caja torácica ligeramente, buscando por debajo de su cuerpo el dichoso aparato. Deseando que Tsukishima simplemente estuviera bromeando, aún cuando sentía su vibra negativa chocar contra su persona. Por desgracia la manager se encontró con aquellos.

Efectivamente.

Se encontraban aplastados en su totalidad.

_Oh oh._

Tsukishima carraspeó la garganta irritado. Además de destruir su artefacto de vista, la tonta manager no se atrevía a verlo al rostro, Yachi se encontraba echa un ovillo en su lugar. Dio un paso tentativo más y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. La estudiante se alejó ante la cercanía. Con temor, alzó sus pupilas. Para toparse con un intenso par de ojos furiosos.

**NA** ¿¡Pero que ando escribiendoooooo?!


End file.
